Half sister
by Dawn of Time
Summary: Bella recieves a strange letter from her mom. Soon after a girl arrives in Forks, claiming she is somehow related to Bella. What she doesn't know won't hurt, right? -HIATUS-
1. The Beginning

**Dawn of Time: My second published story, it's a little weird in the beginning but I promise it gets better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, or anything else in the book.**

**Kaylee's Story**

Based on the series: Twilight

And so it begins…

…Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, Make you come alive, I can take you higher, What is this, forgot? I must now remind you, Let It Rock, Let It Rock, Let It Rock…

…I wish I could be, As cool as you, And I wish I could say, The things you do, But I can't, and I won't live a lie, No not this time…

Kaylee sighed.

_Usually, I would be cheered by this song… but Kevin Rudolph wasn't doing it for me today. It just reminded me of my own sad life. Depressing… _

She flipped to another song.

…I don't know where, Confused about how as well, Just know that these things will never change for us at all…

…If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world…

_Nope. Not even The Snow Patrol could cheer me up._

_Yet another song._

…The way the you walk, It's just the way that you talk, Like it ain't no thing, And every single day is just a fling, And when it comes it moves so slow, Kinda like it's saying I told you so, Looking back before she goes, Tomorrow's gonna hurt…

Another sigh.

_No Smash Mouth, absolutely none of that._

_Next._

…She says she's no good with words but I'm worse, Barely stuttered out, A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue, And weighed down with words too overdramatic, Tonight it's "it cant get much worse" Vs. "no one should ever feel like.."…

…I'm two quarters and a heart down, And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds, These words are all I have so I write them, I need them just to get by…

_Ew, definitely not Fall Out Boy, I wasn't even sure I had a heart, destroying the earth and all…_

_Back to Let it Rock._

…Because when I arrive, I, I bring the fire, Make you come alive, I can take you higher, What is this, forgot? I must now remind you, Let It Rock, Let It Rock, Let It Rock…

_Hmmm…_

Kaylee thought.

_What I need in my life is some fire, I need to be alive.., more animated. I need to let life rock. Well… might as well go start on homework, rock out to that essay I have to write. What is with teachers and homework anyway… they seem to love to pile it on…. Oh well. I'll rock out to my Global Warming essay later, because I have an idea._

The girl got up, her braided hair swinging about. Her bright brown eyes flashing.

"Mom?!!" Kaylee called.

"Hmm?" The woman answered.

"When do you think my sister will visit us?" Kaylee questioned.

"I don't know, if you are going to bother me while I plan my trip go call your dad, I bet he's done practicing ball."

Kaylee sighed.

_Phil, my dad was always out playing ball. It was like he lived for it. My mother, had more childish qualities. It wasn't that that had her in a bad mood; it was probably the heat and humidity of Jacksonville, Florida. Most definitely that. Or maybe it was the fact that my older sister, Bella, was in rainy Forks, Washington, with her husband Edward. She got married when she was almost 19, she's now 35 years old. So if you wanted to do the math, then that makes me 16._

I opened the photo album.

_I had only seen Bella in photos. She had never seen me. She probably didn't even know I was alive. That's the depressing part… We hadn't had a recent picture of Bella since her wedding, which means we've had almost no contact since before I was born. But we had a bunch of pictures of her friends. My mom, Renee, wasn't too happy about that._

Kaylee sighed.

"Mom, can I go to Forks?" I called.

"Why it's rainy and cold there." Renee answered; surprised that she might lose another daughter to Charlie/Forks.

"Well, I would like to visit Bella."

"Hmm, are you sure?" Renee questioned.

"Yes, I really want to go. I'll stay with Bella and Edward. I promise not to be a nuisance." I pleaded.

"Please, honey, rethink what you're saying!"

"No, I've made up my mind now." I answered.

"Fine, I'll drive you to the airport in a couple of days, I have to send a letter to Bella first." Renee said, seeing that I would not give in,

"Yay, thanks!" Rejoicing I ran up the stairs to pack.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A large house stood silent.

"Alice?" Edward called.

"What is it Edward?" Bella questioned in a chiming voice.

Everyone rushed into the room making a total of six figures.

A shocked silence echoed around the room.

"Is Renesmee okay?" Bella demanded.

"Alice what does this mean?" Edward asked, just as much in shock as everybody else.

"Who's Kaylee?" Alice's ringing voice asked.

"Kaylee?" Whispers ricocheted around the room.

"She's mortal, braided blond hair, sixteen, and has Bella's, or should I say Renesmee's, brown eyes." Alice described the girl she saw.

"She's your relative?" Edward turned to Bella.

"No, I don't think so… I've never heard of a Kaylee." Bella said deep in thought.

In the confusion, Renesmee and Jacob walked in.

"Mom, I brought the mail." Renesmee called.

"Huh?" Bella looked confused.

"The mail… oh and there's a letter from Renee in here."

"Oh." Bella grabbed the letter faster than any mortal eye could have noticed, her hand whipping around in the air, creating the faint whoosh of the wind as it spun very fast back to Bella.

Dear Bella,

It's your mother, since you don't answer phone calls; I've sent a letter explaining that Kaylee, who's sixteen, Phil and my daughter; your half-sister, is coming to visit you. She will be arriving on the 15th. Sorry about the short notice, I haven't been able to give you much information since you don't use the phone. She seems to be eager to get to Forks. Maybe she's tired of the heat… Hope Kaylee won't be a nuisance.

Love you, like always,

Renee

Bella gasped.

"What?" Edward flipped his head to Bella.

"Kaylee is my half-sister." Bella stated plainly.

Silence followed those four dreadful words.

"When's she arriving?" Esme asked softly.

"The 15th, a day from now."

"Oh…" It was Carlisle that answered now. "Well, we will need to prepare and make you look thirty-five."

"My my, this is going to be difficult." Jasper chuckled.

"I won't let it be." A voice called out.

"Huh?" Jasper looked toward the noise.

"She could become my friend." Renesmee's voice lifted into the air.

"What? I'm not enough for you?" Jacob looked mad, his hands trembling with fury.

"No, it's not that, but haven't you noticed… my only friends are Emily, Kim and Claire." Renesmee said.

"Oh."

"Well, we better all get started looking older… hey Edward keep it up with the worry lines and you might pass as seventy-eight" Alice's laugh poisoned the air.

**Dawn of Time: It's a little rough because it was just a free write story and then I decided to use it for a fanfiction. Oh, yah, this chapter is dedicated to:**

**Me: Because I rock!**

**Wildskysong: Because you've waited more patiently than I have for waiting to put this up!**


	2. Glimpse

**Dawn of Time: Hey here's chapter number two, it is slightly better than my first.**

Chapter Two

Glimpse

The airplane whoosed as it flew threw the air.

"Mam, do you want a water?" The flight attendant asked.

"Um, no thank you." I replied. Watching the land rush by underneath the wings made me homesick and I started to think of Renee. The bump the cell phone made in my pocket was irresistible. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out. I pressed the power button and watched the screen light up.

"Mam, please put that away, we are arriving." The flight attendant informed. I sighed and slipped the phone back into my pocket. After getting off I went and found my baggage. I walked slowly to the meeting place mom had told me to stand at, before I got there is saw them.

_Ah, gloomy ol' Forks. Is that Bella?_

"Bella?" My voice called out shimmering.

_The woman kind of looks like Bella… her hair was faded, she wore make up, and middle age woman clothes, but somehow she looked like she was still eighteen, maybe even a model with a body like that…_

"Kaylee?" Her voice rang like a bell, or maybe velvet…

"Hi!" I walked faster and when I reached her, I pulled us into a tight hug. Her arms fluttered around me in a gentle hug, but there was also meaning to it. It meant get off of me, I live here you know! I quickly pulled away.

"Here, I'll take that." The man took my luggage.

"Um… where do we go?" _I felt an odd urge to shy away from her, like she was a monster of something…_

The man beside her inhaled a sharp breath.

"Edward…er…Mr. Cullen?" I asked, turning to stare at him.

"Hello, Kaylee." His voice wasn't pleasant but it wasn't hostile either. "Just call me Edward."

Quickly taking my mind of his tone I said "Gotch-ya… um… let's go to the house I'm hungry." I complained as my stomach growled at me.

"Fine with me." Bella said.

_We walked in silence mostly me staring at the advertisements in the airport. I also observed how fluid their movements were, it was almost like a fantasy. Maybe they just looked that way because I was awkward and clumsy in my teenage years. But finely some words were said, even though I couldn't catch them._

"Her unconscious mind thinks you and I look off and you're some kind of a monster… and she smells very floral, kind of like what you used to smell… and she thinks our movements are too fluid." Edward whispered very fast.

"Well we don't have to tell her right, what she doesn't know won't hurt. Right?" Bella replied.

"Right." Edward confirmed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"HEY, Renesmee are you there?" I called out.

"I now am." Renesmee replied.

"Hey, want to help me with my science? It's really bothering me."

"Sure, after this, do you want to go to the mall?" Renesmee asked hopefully.

"I already have, like five new outfits, seriously." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh…"

"No, don't feel bad… I was using sarcasm, hey where is everybody?" I asked.

"Oh hiking or something…" Renesmee replied like that was what they always did on sunny days.

"Let's go hiking too." I said enthusiastically.

"I'd rather not." Renesmee sighed.

I pondered what she said and carefully chose my next words. "Well, I guess you can go find Jacob. I'm going to find the answers on the web." I pleaded.

Renesmee walked out of the room.

_Blech… their house was weird, too normal to be normal. _I observed the detail put into painting the room I was in, the walls were covered in intricate swirls and loops with little dots everywhere.

Kaylee looked at the questions.

_Ew… the questions look tough. I want to go hiking. If Renesmee won't go hiking with me, I'll go alone._

Kaylee got up, descended the stairs and walked outside, into the cool glistening air.

_I will go to the forest, right behind the Cullen's house. There was plenty to look at there._

Kaylee walked farther into the forest.

_Huh, pretty eerie out here, I wonder if I should go back._

Kaylee walked a little farther.

_Hey, I can see some light. I should head in that direction._

As Kaylee approached the light she noticed something.

_Look, there's a man. I wonder what he's doing._

Kaylee walked into the meadow.

_Wait… what happened to the man? He was right here a second ago. I'd swear he was looking strait at me._

"Hello?" I called out, feeling a little stupid. A bird squawked noisily.

**Dawn of Time: I suppose you can kinda see it's a little bit like Bella's story… but I still changed lots to make it unique!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Madness?

**Dawn of Time: Sorry for my Lateness-ness! I have homework! Actually I had lots of projects, in social studies and English!**

Chapter three:

Madness?

Torture. Madness, pure helplessness. Anger. Those are the emotions I felt.

I was walking up the back steps of the Cullen's house, looking at the way to white paint. I opened the door, as quietly as I could, and tip-toed inside. I turned around coming face to face with Renesmee.

"Gah!" I squeaked.

"What were you doing outside?" Renesmee sounded like she was going to blow up at me.

"Um…" I stalled. Tell the truth? Tell a lie? "I… I was walking." I admitted, glumly, a child caught doing something it wasn't supposed to be doing.

"How far?"

"Not that far." I answered.

"How long?" Renesmee was looking deep for some facts.

"Jeez, what are you? My mother or something?" I responded, quite annoyed at her prying.

Renesmee shook her head, and walked off. I was alone, left with nothing but my thoughts.

So did I really see him? Depends. If I was trying to be sane I would say it was my imagination, or the light. If I wasn't trying to be sane I would say I saw him, and he was cute! Him. The thought of him brought back all those emotions before. Torture: I wasn't sure that I saw him. Madness: I thought I saw him. Helplessness: He was cute. Anger: He disappeared.

I walked across the house passing the front door on my way to the stairs. I noticed a flicker outside the door. I stopped and peered through the glass at the two talking figures.

Wonder who that is. I recognized Mr. Cullen, him and his pale hair. But who is that brown haired guy? Oh, no. It's him!

I pulled in a short breath, really fast. Him's head turned and stared at me through the glass.

Whoa… head rush! He is beautiful!

I stared back. I observed his features while he observed mine. I took in his dirty, brown hair, dark eye brows, and when I looked in his eyes, red. Scarlet red. I blinked really quick and stared back. His eyes were closed now then he turned said a few words and walked of the steps.

Sure, I'd seen the eye phases of the Cullens. Gold to black. But I have never ever seen red. It wasn't possible. Sure maybe gold was a weird eye color, but it could easily pass for like, light brown. Maybe. Who was I kidding? Not myself.

I sigh and started to walk up the stairs. One stair at a time. As confused as I was I still had the courage to turn around and walk back down the stairs. I opened the door planning out what I was going to say. I stepped outside and turned to face Mr. Cullen, who was in a porch chair pulled back against the house so it was totally in the shade.

"Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, Kaylee?" He said, turning to look at me.

"I was wondering…" I said pondering.

"Go on." He said encouragingly.

"Um," I paused to gather my shreds of courage. Then I continued blindly to my next word. "Who was the man you were talking too?"

"Oh, him?"

"Yes, him."

"That was Ben. I'm helping him with something." Mr. Cullen said.

"Helping Ben with what?" It felt good to say Ben's name, good in a righteous sort of way.

"I'm helping him try a new way of life. He wanted advice from a friend." Mr. Cullen said this with a smile, like it was some kind of inside joke that I didn't know.

"Oh."

**Dawn of Time: All I can say is a little short and I wrote it in a few hours because I realized that I haven't updated in a while. Guess what? Mystery man is Ben! (not Benjamin, the cool weather vampire) and he's trying the vegetarian vamp diet!!!**

**Please review!**


	4. School? Says who?

**Dawn of Time: Sorry I couldn't get this up earlier! I really owe all you guys this chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I'm sooo happy!**

Chapter 4

School? Says who?

I was in town yesterday with Renesmee, shopping, even though I already have a new wardrobe. I saw the man again. Still the mysterious character in my life, Ben. Anyway, he was there, wearing a navy colored coat, black jeans, and a hat where the came over his eyes and covered up most of his brown hair with hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Who's he?" I asked pointing. Renesmee looked toward him.

"I don't know, a stranger I suppose." I sighed.

That wasn't a helpful answer. I wanted to know more but getting information from her that she didn't want to give was like pulling teeth. Turning back to look at him, I realized he was gone. I swiveled my head back to look at the pale blue sweater I held in my hands.

"This would look good with a dark blue tank top." I said.

"Mmm-hmm." Renesmee answered absentmindedly.

"Maybe dark blue or black jeans." I added.

"Jeans are in section two."

"Okay." I walked off. When I reached section two I started planning. As an idea popped into my head I snuck a quick glance over my shoulder. Good, Renesmee wasn't watching. Now what section might Ben be in? Probably men's clothing, but I couldn't go in there. Where else might he possibly be? Maybe in Candy and Cards. That would be ironic because he's trying a new life style… I skipped over to that section, happy with my somewhat clever notion. Disappointment obviously.

"Kaylee? What are you doing over here?" Renesmee said, walking up to me. "I was looking all over for you!"

"Sorry, I was looking for some candy." I answered lamely; very sure that Renesmee could see through my excuse.

"It's okay. Do you want to go home now that we have your back-to-school outfit?" She said, promptly producing a dark blue tank and a pair of denim black jeans. She tossed them at me while I paired them with the light blue sweater I was holding.

"Yeah." I had decided to enroll in Forks High School, because of one of Bella's reasons; to let Mom travel with Dad. I had my own reasons too, like trying to fit in while trying to see Ben again so I wouldn't be suspicious. Silently we walked towards the car. It was my cute little yellow slug bug. The Cullen's turned out to be very rich and had paid to ship my little car here so I could drive her. I pulled out my keys and mashed them into the ignition, my penguin key chain jangling.

"Do you mind?" Renesmee asked, pointing at the radio.

"Nope." I was so proud of myself, being able to drive with music on. One of my many car accomplishments.

**********************

I woke up in a very plush bed. Scrubbed at my eyes until I could make out the color of the pink walls in my new room at the Cullen's house, and sighed. I got out of bed and smoothed the wrinkles in the sheep on my pjs. Slowly I dragged myself to my dresser and pulled out something to wear for the day. Tomorrow was the first day of school. I groaned quietly in my head. Who made up the idea of school anyway? Probably one of those tired of taking care of children moms. I hopped into the shower and bathed quickly.

"Renesmee?" I called.

"Hmm?"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Maybe head down to La Push and walk the beach." Renesmee pondered.

"Sounds good to me, as long as it has nothing to do with school." I said.

"Gosh, so true." Renesmee agreed. I walked down the stairs.

"What's for breakfast?" I asked, my stomach grumbling to emphasize the statement.

"Cereal. Or anything else you can find around the house." Renesmee said, spooning a mouthful of golden grahams into her mouth.

"M'kay." I grabbed the box and careful measured out the right serving size. I sat down next to her and munched quietly on my cereal. After we finished eating we drove down to La Push and started to walk the beach, occasionally picking up a shell.

"What's your favorite shell?" I mumbled, knowing that I would get asked the same thing in return.

"I like conches, but you don't often find them here. What's your favorite shell?"

I sighed knowing I had opened myself up to that one. "I like sand dollars, but I kinda like conches too." Pondering, I looked down at my feet. Right next to my feet was a little sand dollar. I reached down and picked it up. "They are very fragile." I informed.

"Yeah."

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"What?"

"Do you really like Jake?" I had observed them staring at each other quite a bit.

"Yeah. Why?" Renesmee asked, guarded.

"Well, its just… I kinda like this Ben guy. He's really mysterious." I blushed, looking down.

"That's okay."

"Will you help me find him?" I asked hopeful. She stopped, waiting as if battleing things out in her head.

"Yes. I will help." She said concludingly.

**So? How was it? Review and tell me please! You might have noticed but I want a slug bug when I get older. Hope it was good. –Dawn of Time**


	5. First Day of Horror

**Dawn of Time- Hello! IM SOO SORRY THERE IS ALMOST NO EXCUSE FOR WHY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER! To make up for that I give you a (hopefully) long chapter! Anyway thank you purple-panda95 and skarpia for reviewing for the last chapter! **

Chapter 5:

First Day of Horror

Bleep! Bleep! Bleep! Bleep!

"Ugh….." I reached over and hit the alarm clock and looked at the time. 6:00 am. I stretched in bed and got up. Ick, junior year of high school, the horror! I walked unsteadily to my dresser and pulled out the clothes I was going to wear. I dressed quickly and took the stairs two at a time to get downstairs.

"G'morning!" Renesmee called from the kitchen table.

"Hey." I mumbled back sleepily. I grabbed a pop tart and sat down next to her. I took a bite.

"Will you drive me?"

"Sure." I said through a mouthful of food.

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure so that we could, like, use less gas and save the earth." Renesmee said.

"Yeah." I licked the remains of my pop tart off my fingers and stood up. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I'm ready, I've been ready since the time you woke up!" She giggled.

"Liar!" I said laughing along with her.

"Nu-uh! Race you to the car, whoever gets there first can drive!" Renesmee said, taking off.

"No fair!" I complained. I reached and took the keys off the hook that she had forgotten in her excitement. I walk normal speed to the car where she was already sitting in the driver's seat. I jingled the keys in my hand. "Did you forget something?" I teased.

"Oh come on! Give them to me!" Renesmee said reaching out.

"Nope. I got the keys, I drive." I said, shoving her lightly into the passenger's seat.

"Fine then, I drive home." She moped.

"Fine with me." I said, thinking that was a reasonable request. I drove the loopy road to Fork's high. "We have arrived." I said to Renesmee who was busy playing with her cell phone.

"Okay." She said, snapping her phone shut and putting it in her pocket. "Let's go!"

"I'm nervous." I replied slowly opened the car door as if I was ripping a hole in my shield.

"It's not that bad, seriously. I'm sure you will make lots of new friends, anyway we have all our classes together." Renesmee announced.

"Okay." I grabbed my bag, almost empty because we had no textbooks yet.

"Hurry up!" Renesmee was nearly bouncing with excitement.

"I'm ready." I walked belong side her, not really listening to the words coming out of her mouth at like rapid speed.

"Hey, Kaylee, these are my friends: Suzy, Vivi, and Ann. Suzy, Vivi, and Ann, this is Kaylee!" Renesmee said, taking care of the introductions.

"Hello! I'm Vivi." A tall, black haired, blue eyed, pale skinned girl said.

"How's it going? I'm Suzy." A short girl with short blonde crimped hair and brown eyes asked.

"I'm Ann." The shyer girl of the group said, dark brown hair fluttering around her green eyes. I knew I would like her at once.

"Cool. What are your class schedules?" I crossed my fingers behind my back hoping that someone would have a class with me.

"Well, that's easy. Suzy and I have our classes together but the only classes we have with you are lunch and gym. So that means… Ann has classes with you and Nessie." Vivi pointed out.

"Well put!" Said Renesmee, clapping.

"Wait… Nessie?" I asked.

"What?"

"Your nickname is Nessie?"

"Yup." She smiled.

"How come you never told me?"

"Because you never asked!" She said giggling.

"Oh… okay. I'm going to call you Nessie then, because no offense but Renesmee is kinda a mouthful." I said, getting red in the face.

"That's what everyone says." Nessie shrugged it off.

"Let's get to math before the bell rings!" Suzy was bouncing around, apparently hyper to get to class. "I really want to know who's in our classes!"

"Or you just want to see all the cute guys!" Vivi teased. Suzy went red in the face.

"Knock it off people!" Nessie laughed.

"Hey, Ann, let's get to class." I started walking away, hearing the footsteps of Ann following me. "So, what's up?" I asked, suddenly really shy and unsure.

"The ceiling." Ann said. I laughed. "Not much really, I was just worried about being in class all alone but now I know I'm going to have my friends and things are going to turn out all right."

"Cool. Is math fun?"

"Well, you're about to find out!" Ann held the door open for me.

"Thanks." I shyly stepped into the room. It was like a regular school building. White walls, speckled floor, brown desks with student lounging about. The chalkboard looked reasonably clean, there was not a speck of white powder to be found.

"Are you Kaylee Dwyer?" asked the stern looking math teacher from behind his desk, staring above his glasses.

"Um, yeah." Kaylee said avoiding eye contact and shyly shuffled to her desk. Ann gave her a sympathetic look.

"Okay, class since the bell is about to ring we are going to take attendance. Anyone who comes in late will be marked." About 20 seconds before the bell, a throng of students rushed into the classroom. "Now that everyone is here let's take names." The math teacher glared at all the freshly arrived children.

"Drake Albey."

"Timothy Banis,"

And so the teacher began his long trek around the classroom, passing out folders as he called the student's names.

"Clarice Cjuk."

"Renesmee Cullen."

Oh I had to be coming up soon, he was in the C's. I listened harder.

"Kaylee Dwyer." I raised my hand to let him know where I was. I was passed a folder. In the top corner it had my name written on it, otherwise the folder was a bright yellow. I zoned out as the teacher continued to call names.

"Anne Utekly." The teacher passed out the last folder, he had a look on his face that just screamed 'LECTURE'. "All right, so these are your permanent seats for the quarter. I expect you to stay at them, no visiting other people after the class has started without instruction from me. Everyone is here today, I expect you to keep this up in the future. Absences are bad, you will fall behind!" And so the lecture began.

Much of the rest of the school day passed in the same manner. Except lunch, of course, since there was no teacher there were just the supervisors. Also the lunch food looked, well, like any other school's food: Disgusting. (**DOT: Cause its true!**) Now that the last bell had ended, it was officially after school!

"Finally, I was afraid I was going to suffocate in the boringness!" Ann commented.

"Look I can breathe now!" I mocked taking in air really loudy, gasping. Ann burst into a round of giggles, I joined in.

"Hey funny-muffins! Get up, its time to party!" Nessie called running toward us from her locker.

"Nope, I've got the keys!" I dangled the keys to my pretty slugbug in her face. "Hey, Ann! Come over to our house later and we can make snacks as celebration!"

"That's not a party." Nessie pouted.

"Eh, whatever. Hop in!" I started up my car, turned on the radio, and soon we were cruising back to the Cullens'.

**DOT: Does this make up for the extended-ly long absence? PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I hope you like it and please: **_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
